The Third One
by PokeSubway Mistress
Summary: Should I really do summaries? Dang okay.. Just a story based on my dream that I had once, simple. Note: Genre might change but IDK plus an OC referance :D


Author: Doing another storrrryyyyyyy! *drags in Ingo and Emmet*

Ingo: Well crap...

Emmet: :D

Author: Ingo, Emmet...disclaimer please!

Ingo: *sighs* PokeSubway Mistress does not own Pokemon or anything related to it...

Emmet: Including us! :D

Ingo: *FACEPALM*

* * *

><p>***** = Blackout<p>

("...") = Thoughts

((...)) = Sudden Author comments x'P

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A dream?<p>

I sighed, my holiday was over... And I have to go back to what I call "A horrible reality" tomorrow. I took my Pokemon White 2 game card out of my 3DS XL and puts it into the 3DS XL holder, I think I played enough of Pokemon White 2 and Pokemon Y...still waiting for Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire though. I put some of my stuffs for tomorrow into my bag and place it on my desk...then I looked at the clock...

It was 10.00 P.M Indonesia Time... Time for me to go to bed...

I switch the nightlight on and turn off the other lights, then I jumped straight into bed. After a short prayer I snuck myself into my blanket and fell asleep...

And thats when the story starts...

After awhile I woke up, only to see...well...absolutely nothing, it was pitch black. I thought the electricity went off but then there was a sudden flash and there I noticed...

...I wasn't in my room...

I looked left and right, there were only walls with some lights on top. I sat up only to see that I was in some kind of tunnel! But all of this... It seems so familiar. I stood up, seeing that I was standing on a train track! That can't be right! But with confusion I start strolling down the tunnel.

I did stop walking because of exausion but without warning a train was speeding towards me, I heard it and avoided it but the train's force was so strong it slammed myself onto the wall and soon I fell unconscious.

After somewhile I heard something... A train screeching and... Two men... Wh-who are they...? And what do th-they want?

_"Huh? How did she get all the way here?"_

_"Hey don't ask me! We better get her to the Central Station! Hurry get her on the train!"_

_"Okay, Okay! Sheesh! You don't need to bite my head off!"_

_"I will if she dies!"_

_"Shut up and drive the train!"_

_"Okay! Next stop Central Station!"_

_"Full Speed Ahead!"_

Those voices...they sound so familiar...but why can't I remember? Urgh... All I hear are the sounds of the train moving and the two men talking...where are they taking me?! What do they want...?!

"...Uhhmm...are you okay?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

I woke up and sat up, rubbing my eyes to get a clear vision "Who...What...?" After I gain my full sight I saw that I was in some kind of office room alongside with two men, one dressed in black and one with white, they look so oddly familiar to me "Wh-Who...are you? And wh-where am I?!" I panicked

"Woah, Woah! Calm down! Everything's alright now! We brought you here after we saw you unconscious!" said the white dressed man

"That's right. Let us introduce ourselves... I am Subway Master Ingo and this is Subway Master Emmet" said the black dressed man as he points to the other

Ingo?! Emmet?! No...that...how?! They aren't real! But...all of this...feels so real! But it just can't be! The last thing I know is that I was sleeping in my room back home! Just how?! I backed myself away a bit, looking absolutely confused

"Wh-Why are you scared? We don't want to hurt you!" Emmet said, holding my hand as he tries to comfort me

"Yes, we were shocked to see you just laying by the Subway train track, do you remember anything if we may ask?" Ingo asked

"I - Augh!" I held my head as a sudden headache struck me

"You don't sound so good...stay here, I'll get some bandage!" Ingo said,running to where he keeps the medicine and stuffs.

Emmet looked back at me. He blinked several times, I also noticed his eyes were like scanning me... Thats just..well not as creepy I thought it'll be.. But... what is he looking at?

After several seconds of staring at me Emmet's eyes go wide as he backs away a bit, he seemed shocked. I asked "I-Is something wrong?"

"C-Could it really be?! Ingo! Come here quick!" Emmet screamed out at his brother

"What? What?" Ingo runs back at the two while holding the bandage "What's wrong Emmet?"

"She...she looks very familiar to someone! Don't you notice it?!" Emmet said as he points at me

Ingo kneeled down as he takes a closer look at me, he too then goes eye wide "She...She does look familiar!"

I, in the other hand, didn't know what they were talking about. Me being familiar to them? They never even meet me in real life! "Uhmm... What are you two... Talking about?" I scratched my head in confusion

"D-Don't you remember?!" Emmet stated, I just tilted my head

"Well do you at least remember who you are?!" Ingo asked

"Well...yeah...I'm- Augh!" I held my head again, its like every time I try to remember something a massive headache always struck me "Uuuugh..."

"Here." Ingo wrapped the bandage around my injured head "It seems like you hit your head a bit too hard..."

"I...can't remember anything...the last thing I remember...I was sleeping in my room back home and then...I woke up in a tunnel..." I held my head as the pain was still there

"Sleeping? This is mid day! How could you be sleeping at that time?!" Emmet stated again as he points at the clock

I looked at the clock Emmet was pointing at, it was indeed mid day! "But-... H-How?! I-It was 10.00 o'clock at night the last time I remember!" I started flailing

"10.00 at night?" Both of them said as they looked at each other "Okay... Do you remember where you were the last time you remember?" Ingo asked

"Yeah... At my room...in Jakarta...Indonesia!" I stated out

"Jakarta? Indonesia?" Emmet tilted his head

"Hold on, maybe its another region..." Ingo stood up and checks the map, there was nothing called Indonesia in it "Strange... There's nothing called Indonesia here on the map..." Ingo walked back "Are you sure you aren't making that up?" he folds his arms

"No! I'm serious! I was just sleeping in my room back in Indonesia!"

"Either she's actually making this up... Or she lost her memory completely..." Ingo sighs

"But she looks so...wait!" Emmet runs to a drawer and opens one of them, he then takes something from it "Look at this!" he handed over something to Ingo, it was a picture

Ingo takes the picture and looks closer at it, he then looks at me "You...are her!" he pointed out

"Wh-Wha?! Who? Who do you mean?!" I flinched as Ingo pointed out

"This! Aren't you her?!" Ingo then handed over the picture to me

I looked at the picture, there was a picture of both Ingo and Emmet as a child and...a girl? Who is she? "Augh!" Somehow everytime I think about the girl in the picture that headache struck again "I...I don't know who she is..."

"You! You're our long lost sister!" Emmet screamed out

"What?!" I point at myself, "I-I'm not your sister! I don't even have a brother!"

"But you look exactly like her!" Ingo said

"But..." I looked at the picture again, the girl had the same hair and eye color as Ingo and Emmet but she was wearing a gray shirt with an oversize gray hat on her head "You got the wrong person...I don't look anything like her!"

"But..."

"Sorry... You two are just seeing things.." I said, sighing at them

"If you don't believe us...look at yourself then!" Ingo said, handing me over a mirror

"For the last time I'm not-" As I grab the mirror and look at it, I was stunned "Wha-WHAT?!" I held my face in utter shockness "WHAT?! H-HOW?!"

To be continued! :D

* * *

><p>Author: Yeah, a story I made based on my dream, Stay tunned! :D<p>

Emmet: Yay for happy faces! :D

Ingo: I'm with idiots... - -"


End file.
